Don't Take the Girl
by Thisideup
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi's relationship grows and changes


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing When he was eight years old A little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind Son, I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon dad, let's go! C'mon!"  
  
Mamoru tugged excitedly on his father's arm. They were going on their very first fishing trip together. The eight year old boy's face was flushed with excitement as his father loaded the last fishing pole into the small four door car. There was so much stuff packed in that it would be somewhat of a stretch to fit both Mamoru and his father in with room to breathe. The latch on the front gate squealed in protest as it was lifted. Mamoru glanced up to see a small girl walking through the open gate. It was his next door neighbor, Usagi. He grimaced and turned around. Mr. Chiba saw her then and smiled.  
  
"Hey, little Usa! What can I do for you?" Chiba Soujirou asked, smiling down at the young girl.  
  
She smiled impishly, "Well, you see, I was wondering if maybe, possibly, I could come with you. You know, on your fishing trip," she glanced past him to see Mamoru glaring at her, "I won't cause problems! I promise! I'll be real good and you won't even know I'm there," she said hurriedly, her blue eyes imploring.  
  
Soujirou turned to Mamoru, "Well, we can't just leave her here."  
  
Mamoru looked appalled, "Yes we can! Trust me, we can! All we gotta do is get in the car and drive off!"  
  
Soujirou shook his head, sighing softly, "I know you don't want her to come, but trust me, one of these days, you will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go Take any boy in the world Daddy, please don't take the girl ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru shook his head vehemently, "Dad no!! She can't come! If you wanna take somebody, take Motoki, or Yuuichiru, or Kayo! Take any boy in the world, but please dad, don't take her! She's," he made a face, "She's a GIRL!"  
  
Mamoru's father shook his head slowly and walked over to Usagi.  
  
"It's Mamoru's choice," he told her, stepping back and allowing them a clear view of each other.  
  
Mamoru looked at her disdainfully, clearly a "no" forming on his tongue. Usagi's eyes filled with tears and she nodded once before turning to leave. Mamoru watched her leave, her small shoulders shaking with her silent sobs. He'd seen her cry. Usually she would wail so loudly the whole neighborhood could hear her, heck, the whole TOWN could hear her, but these weren't her ordinary tears. These were the kind of tears his Momma had cried when Grampa had died. His heart lurched painfully as a small sob escaped her. He sighed, "Usagi."  
  
The child froze, turning slowly back to face him. She wiped her nose with one tightly balled fist and held her chin up higher, showing him that he wouldn't see her tears.  
  
"Put your pole in the trunk."  
  
Her eyes widened, her small sniffles fading into silence as she studied him, trying to guess if he was teasing again. He wasn't. She ran up to him and threw her small arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed gleefully, smiling up at him with her little four-year-old smile.  
  
Mamoru sighed, "You're welcome, Usagi."  
  
She maneuvered her tiny fishing pole into the trunk and piled into the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same old boy, Same sweet girl Ten years down the road He held her tight and kissed her lips, In front of the picture show Stranger came and pulled a gun, Grabbed her by the arm Said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru gazed down at the petite girl in his arms, a slow smile spreading across his face. His dad had been right. Usagi had accompanied them on every fishing trip after that, blossoming from a small girl into a young lady, and finally, into the young woman he now cradled gently against his body. As the years passed, he had developed a strong attraction to the innocent girl with the honey blonde hair and glowing blue eyes. She made him feel things he'd never dreamt were possible. Usagi turned in his arms and stared up at him, her hand reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair from his cobalt blue eyes.  
  
He tilted her chin up and brushed her lips softly with his own. She sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into his embrace, laying her head against his chest. Suddenly, Usagi was wrenched from Mamoru's arms. A man stood before him, holding a gun in one hand and his beloved Usako in the other.  
  
Her frightened eyes met his, pleading as they did when she was only four. This time for something much more valuable than a fishing trip. She bit her lip, something she now did when she was determined not to cry.  
  
"Listen, boy, do what I say and I won't hurt her. Got it?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me Here's the key to my car Mister give it a whirl But please don't take the girl ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru dug through his pockets pulling out anything he could. His hands brushed a velvet box and he shoved it further into his pocket before yanking out his wallet. He threw it to the ground and thrust his hand back into his pocket.  
  
"Here, here's my wallet, with my money and my credit cards," he said, fighting to keep his voice steady while his eyes reassured the girl that everything would be alright. "You can have this watch, my grandfather gave it to me, and here are my car keys. You can have whatever you want, anything! Just please sir, don't hurt her, just let her go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same old boy Same sweet girl Five years down the road There's going to be a little one, and she says it's time to go Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave 'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
Mamoru smiled gently, hearing his wife's nickname for him. They had been married little more than a year and she was pregnant with their first child.  
  
"In here Usako."  
  
A blonde head peeked around the corner, a grin spreading across her face. She padded slowly over to the couch, her face glowing as all women's do during pregnancy. She reached the couch and sunk down next to him, touching his arm tenderly.  
  
"Honey," she said quietly, "I think it's time."  
  
"Time?" Mamoru's eyes clouded in confusion, as he contemplated the meaning of her words, "Oh! Time!"  
  
He rose quickly and ran into the kitchen, searching loudly for his keys. Usagi laughed and pulled herself up before walking to the door and slipping on her shoes. Mamoru returned, triumphantly holding a set of keys, and slipped her jacket over her shoulders. He led her out to the car, holding the door open for her as she slid in. He then jogged around to the driver's side and slipped in, starting the car. They arrived at the hospital and Usagi was rushed into the delivery room.  
  
Mamoru paced nervously, glancing around the waiting room as he awaited news on Usagi and the baby. The doctor approached him.  
  
"The baby's doing fine, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave. The mother, Usagi if I remember correctly, she's fading fast. We're not sure she'll make it"  
  
Mamoru's face went white and he fell to his knees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there he prayed Take the very breath you gave me Take the heart from my chest I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me Make this my last request Take me out of this world God, please don't take the girl ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Take the breath that you gave me, take my heart, my soul. Take me instead of her, but don't let her die. The baby needs her, I need her. If you want a life today, take me instead, but please, Lord," tears flooded down Mamoru's face, images of Usagi flashing like lightning through his mind. A young girl begging to come fishing, holding up a foot and a half long bass next to Mamoru's tiny fish, gazing up at him with her ocean-blue eyes, blushing softly as they recited their vows on their wedding day, crimson roses adorning her hair. His voice quavered as he pleaded, "Don't take the girl."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Johnny's daddy Was taking him fishin' When he was eight years old ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
